


Tabard Troubles (leopika oneshot)

by necroneol



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sweet, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol
Summary: Leorio laughs at his own antics and Kurapika pretends not to be amused.





	Tabard Troubles (leopika oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is...the first time I've written a fic in a long time...and the first time ever writing leopika but honestly? I had a really cute dream and just HAD to write it out...please enjoy!

 

“Leorio,” Kurapika muttered, staring up at the taller boy through half lidded eyes. His lips were still damp from the sloppy kiss placed upon them just moments before, and a flush, ever so faint, formed upon the tops of his cheeks, “You can’t just kiss away all your problems, you know.”

“Why not?” Leorio grinned, so cocky and snarky and full of himself, despite the fact that his face was twice as red as the Kurapika’s, “It worked didn’t it? You stopped yelling at me, _and_ I got to kiss you. I don’t see any downsides.”

“So you’re telling me you kiss anyone who gives you trouble? Because it’s the easiest solution?” Kurapika was eyeing him now, as if he was suspicious or jealous or somewhere in between, but even still his hands, so strong yet so delicately crafted, slid up the front of Leorio’s shirt to grasp his folded collar. He had crumpled it in the force and surprise of the sudden kiss that so effectively cut off their argument, and now smoothed it down with affection.

Leorio stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Feigning hurt. “You know I’m not that kinda guy, Pika.”

Kurapika titled his head to the side, peering up at the boy through heavy, dark blonde lashes. “Do I?” He hummed, teased, purred. He let his palms slide back down Leorio’s chest, stopping only when his fingertips caught in his belt. Leorio’s hands were busy now, too. With fingers that had been pointed in accusation only a minute ago, Leorio now reached up to cup Kurapika’s cheeks, gently in both hands. Neither of them could remember what they had even quarreling about now; something petty, surely. It usually was.

The taller man leaned down, craning his neck, admittedly with a faint sense of discomfort, to brush his lips over the Kurta’s. It seemed that Leorio’s theory was correct; Kurapika was swiftly silenced again, and with slow, careful hands, he hooked his fingers into Leorio’s belt loops and pulled him closer. The smaller boy tilted his head back, lips parting invitingly. Even in the time they had been apart—the bitter, unhappy time—even in Kurapika’s growth, he had only gained a few more inches, a sharper jaw, added definition to once delicate, but always boyishly charming cheeks. It was probably worth noting that Leorio was, fair to say, abnormally tall. _Freakishly_ tall, even. It would be nice to say that was besides the point, but with the subtle yet steadily increasing ache in Leorio’s neck, it was, very much so, the point.

Leorio huffed a little, and straightened where he stood. He bit back a comment about wishing Kurapika would just get taller already, knowing full well he was finished growing, that it was Leorio himself who was the one who should do something about their height, and that it would most likely just annoy the blonde. Kurapika’s tolerance had grown considerably over the years Leorio had known him, especially his very specific Leorio-tolerance, but even he had some triggers and insecurities he did not appreciated being teased for. Leorio had learned that the hard way many times before.

Kurapika said nothing as Leorio groaned and rolled his head back around his shoulders, trying to ease the aching sensation from his muscles, but simply unhooked his fingers and reached up to deftly untie his dark teal necktie. He let it drop to the floor between them, and smoothed his hands over his shoulders, to his neck, and down his chest again. Leorio’s larger hands moved away from Kurapika’s cheeks, and down to his collar. He lowered his head again, dark eyes meeting unnaturally darker, deeper eyes. Leorio understood his reasoning, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the greyed, mousy brown hue of his lover’s eyes unmasked by protectively chosen colored contacts, or even more, their vibrant, scarlet hue. It was only sometimes now, before bed or very early in the morning, that Leorio got to see them again. It made him a little sad, but he knew it was important to Kurapika.

But now all of those sad, bittersweet feelings that always had the tendency to surface at such inconvenient times came crawling from the back of his mind. He didn’t want them. He didn’t need them. Everything was alright now. At least, that was what he wanted to tell himself. That was what he _could_ tell himself, only in times like this, when he felt Kurapika in his arms, close and safe and whole. He busied his hands again, while Kurapika massaged the tension from the crook of his neck. Large palms, with the surprisingly steady, precise fingers of a doctor, brushed up and down Kurapika’s sides, over the bones of his hips, the curves of his rear. He leaned down again, pressing a kiss to Kurapika’s temple, them his cheek, the outer corner of his eye, the tip of his nose. Down and down and down, until his lips were at the small exposed patch of skin at Kurapika’s neck, just above the threshold of his high-collared tabard.

Kurapika had closed his eyes in bliss, but opened them now, glancing down at the boy who was glaring at his clothes. “This is so incredibly in the way,” Leorio grumbled, genuinely grumpy and frustrated. He swore, Kurapika only wore these stupid things because it kept Leorio from getting too greedy. Definitely not out of respect or dignity or tradition…and certainly not because the look suited him really well. He tugged at the collar with a sigh. “It always is so, so incredibly in the way.”

It took every ounce of will in Kurapika’s body not to roll his eyes. “You’ve removed it plenty of times,” He insisted with a sigh, though it was mostly out of embarrassment than anything else, “Surely you can do it once more, Leorio. It’s honestly not even that difficult, but here, I’ll—“

“Nope, I’ve got it,” quickly cutting the other boy off, Leorio reached down to take the bottom of the top half of his two piece tabard in his hands, and before he could be stopped, he yanked it up, effectively muffling Kurapika’s very annoyed protests as the collar, still fastened tight, caught him in the mouth. His tabard was stopped halfway up his face, squishing his cheeks and ruffling his hair and making him look like a fool caught in a trap. A trap that he had fallen for twice now. With a growl, Kurapika quickly pulled his tabard back down over his shoulders. His soft blonde hair stood up in all directions, and his cheeks were a bright, endearing shade of pink. His delicate brow drew in, and he glared up at Leorio, who was snickering behind his hand. “Oops?” He offered.

“You think you’re so funny,” Kurapika muttered, removing his hands from Leorio’s shoulders to place them on both of his hips. Leorio was practically giggling now, and he snaked his arms around Kurapika’s slim shoulders. He bent down to try and press a kiss to his lips, and when he was half-heartedly rejected the first time, he tried again, and this time came up with a successful, sweet kiss.

“S’cause I am,” Leorio hummed, smiling against the corner of Kurapika’s lips.


End file.
